


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

by kleos_8



Series: SOULMATE AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: Arthur fa la conoscenza del padre di Eames.Una storia che parla di errori del passato, di dolore, di speranza e di perdono.





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

Arthur si sveglia perché qualcuno sta allontanando da lui il calore in cui era sepolto. Emette un verso di protesta e subito dopo la voce di Eames mormora: «Torna a dormire. È ancora troppo presto. Ti sveglio io fra un po’.» Per una volta, fa come dice senza obiettare, dopo tutto addormentarsi prima che suoni la sveglia sembra proprio un’ottima idea.

Si sveglia di nuovo quando Eames lo avvisa: «Arthur, sto per uscire…» Apre gli occhi e suo marito è lì vicino a lui, vestito e con il profumo del doccia shampoo biologico all’arancia che ha comprato la settimana scorsa. 

«Perché non sei a letto con me?» gli chiede, con la voce morbida del sonno.

«Lo sai che devo andare a Madrid per conto di Aaron. Non fare finta di niente!» replica lui, sorridendo.

«Posso offrirti qualcosa in cambio per farti restare… che ne dici del sesso? Tu non rifiuti mai un po’ di sano sesso orale o del _rimming_ o magari entrambi, che te ne sembra?»

Eames ride, gli bacia le labbra inumidendole con le sue che sanno di dentifricio alla menta.

«Sono solo tre giorni» dice appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

Arthur sospira, non è quello il problema. Sono le sue stramaledette ansie e paranoie che lo stanno tormentando da giorni, non appena ha saputo che Eames andrà a Madrid. 

«Sono passati al livello tre di sicurezza in Spagna. Ci sono svariate minacce di attacchi terroristici» sussurra. Poi prende la sua mano sinistra intrecciando le dita con le sue e prosegue: «Lo so che anche se non facciamo più quelle vite, c’è ancora un soldato da qualche parte dentro di te. Se fosse necessario, ti prego Eames, tiralo fuori e torna da me.»

Lui lo bacia di nuovo, gli dà un bacio tenero e teso al tempo stesso. La sua espressione è seria, mentre dice: «Hai la mia parola.»

Lo osserva uscire, mentre si prepara mentalmente a una nuova giornata. Sono le 05.45: anche se è presto, gli sembra impossibile riaddormentarsi, perciò si reca in bagno per lavarsi il viso e spazzolarsi i denti. Si veste ed esce con le cuffie nelle orecchie. Fa una corsa leggera, impostando un passo non troppo veloce, corre per una buona mezz’ora, finché si rende conto che è finito in un’altra zona della città, senza ricordarsi che strada ha percorso per arrivare fin qui. È una cosa che gli capita abbastanza spesso: quando corre o è concentrato in un’attività fisica, la sua mente si distacca dalla realtà e si lascia trasportare dalla musica. Si volta e torna indietro cambiando percorso, fino a raggiungere di nuovo casa sua, per poi fare _stretching_ e rilassarsi sotto la doccia tiepida. 

Sta finendo di leggere le notizie sul _tablet_ quando suona il campanello alle 08.15. Apre la porta a Claire, la signora delle pulizie, che lo saluta: «Ciao Arthur. Scusa se sono in anticipo, ma oggi devo andare via un po’ prima, perché mio figlio ha un appuntamento dal dentista.»

La fa entrare, mentre le dice: «Non ti preoccupare, lo sai che per me puoi gestire gli orari come vuoi.»

«Grazie. Magari fossero tutti flessibili come te!»

Claire si dirige di sopra, per iniziare le pulizie, mentre Arthur torna in cucina, finisce di fare colazione e carica le stoviglie sporche nella lavapiatti.

***

Si sveglia di soprassalto non appena avverte il rumore delle chiavi nella serratura del portone. Nonostante non sia più un agente sul campo riesce ancora distinguere ogni minimo rumore nel sonno. Probabilmente è una parte di sé che non scomparirà mai del tutto. Sospira, mentre si aggiusta la coperta sul petto, ascoltando i passi di Eames al piano terra. Poco dopo, suo marito entra nella loro stanza, spegne l’allarme silenzioso che ha iniziato a lampeggiare dopo aver aperto la porta e posa il bagaglio sul tappeto. Dopo essersi sfilato le scarpe, si avvicina al letto, accende la lampada e gli chiede, piegandosi sopra di lui: «Arthur, ti ho svegliato?» 

«Non fa niente. Vieni qui» mormora lui.

Eames ubbidisce e prende il suo viso tra le mani per baciarlo. Arthur si lascia trasportare, attirandolo a sé, finché Eames è steso sopra di lui e Arthur è invaso dal suo profumo. Quando si separano, gli domanda: «Tutto bene a Madrid?»

Lui annuisce, per poi chiedergli: «Hai mangiato?»

«Sì, tu?»

«Ho cenato prima di salire in aereo.»

Arthur lo bacia ancora, poi sussurra: «Mi sei mancato.»

«Anche tu» Eames gli regala uno dei suoi sorrisi teneri, prima di riappropriarsi delle sue labbra. Si lasciano andare, assecondando la loro fame: baci e morsi e lingue che si reclamano e respiri pesanti che si rincorrono. Arthur gli sfila la maglietta e mentre Eames si solleva per togliersi i jeans, lui scosta il piumone e si toglie rapidamente i boxer che indossa. Afferra il lubrificante dal comodino per versarne qualche goccia sulla mano. Si concede qualche rapida carezza e in pochi secondi è completamente duro. 

Eames si getta sopra di lui per baciargli il petto e poi scendere lungo il fianco sinistro per lambire con la lingua la sua cicatrice. Assapora ancora la carne del suo addome fino a tracciare una lunga scia verso il suo inguine. Eames lo accoglie tra le labbra e muove la sua fantastica bocca lungo il suo membro. Arthur sospira, gli accarezza i capelli con una mano, ma poco dopo dice: « _Babe_ , torna qui.» Non vuole venire così, vuole sentire il peso e il calore di Eames sopra di sé che lo schiacciano contro il materasso. 

Suo marito lo accontenta, rilasciando il suo sesso con un sonoro _pop_. Gli mordicchia la carne bianca e tenera dell’interno coscia, lecca la piega del suo inguine, per poi ripercorrere il tragitto che ha solcato sul suo corpo. Quando Eames torna a baciarlo, Arthur allarga un po’ le gambe per fargli spazio, avvolge la sua schiena con le braccia e muove il bacino spingendo i loro membri l’uno contro l’altro. Dio, è intossicato dalla sua presenza, dai suoi gemiti che Arthur inghiotte con ogni bacio che si scambiano, dal suo corpo solido che è la cosa più erotica che abbia mai toccato in vita sua. 

È come se per loro sia impossibile non essere attratti l’uno dall’altro, come due magneti dai poli opposti. A volte basta così poco per accenderli, per incendiare quella passione irruenta e sensuale: una battuta, un’espressione maliziosa, un bacio tenero che viene approfondito. 

Si amano con movimenti languidi, spingendosi l’uno contro l’altro, avvinghiati nella lussuria del sesso e nella tenerezza dell’amore. Solo Eames può farlo sentire così: bello e amato e giusto e osceno, con la mente offuscata dagli innumerevoli modi in cui desidera il suo compagno e con la consapevolezza che non esiste vita senza di lui. 

***

Più tardi, abbracciati sul letto, si accarezzano piano e si baciano in silenzio. 

Eames interrompe i suoi pensieri dicendo: «Ho invitato a cena mio padre domani sera. Cerca di non intimorirlo troppo, va bene?»

«Che intendi con _troppo_?» 

«Per quanto io sia bravo a creare illusioni, so anche essere realista: chiederti di non spaventarlo per niente e fingere che sia tutto rose e fiori mi pare un po’ eccessivo. Cerca solo di limitarti e di non infastidirti se fa qualche domanda inopportuna. È solo curioso.»

C’è un pensiero fugace e acido che Arthur non riesce a frenare nella sua testa: “Curioso di cosa? Del fatto che tu sia un uomo realizzato, senza il suo aiuto, felice e migliore di quanto lui possa essere mai stato?” Eppure non lo dice ad alta voce, perché Eames ha bisogno di suo padre e Arthur si è ripromesso tempo fa che non avrebbe boicottato questo riavvicinamento. Inoltre, sa che suo marito può essere oggettivo, perciò se parla così di suo padre, deve essere la verità. Eames non si lascia influenzare dai suoi sentimenti se deve fare un’analisi della psicologia di una persona, anche quando è un suo familiare. Perciò, replica: «D’accordo. Immagino che dovremmo attendere che ci sia più confidenza prima di mostrargli il Mr. Blonde che c’è in me!»

Suo marito lo ripaga con una grossa risata che gli scuote le spalle, per poi continuare a ridere per minuti interi, mentre immagina Arthur come un personaggio del film _Reservoir Dogs_.

***

La mattina seguente, non avendo molto lavoro da svolgere, intorno alle undici si ritrova libero. Si reca in cucina, dove apre il frigorifero e osserva il suo contenuto: ci sono troppe mele nel cassettone della frutta. Eames le ha comprate sabato al mercato sebbene nessuno dei due ne mangi granché. Ne prende quattro e le ripone sul ripiano di marmo dell’isola, per poi estrarre il burro e il latte. 

Per prima cosa taglia il burro a pezzetti e lo mette in una ciotola per farlo ammorbidire. Poi, sbuccia le mele con attenzione, le affetta e le lascia a insaporire in un contenitore, con il succo del limone e la cannella. Estrae la planetaria dall’armadietto degli elettrodomestici, monta il burro con lo zucchero e solo in un secondo momento aggiunge le uova, una alla volta, e infine il latte. Poi setaccia la farina e il lievito e poco a poco li aggiunge al composto, amalgamando con una spatola dal basso verso l’alto, a mano, cosicché l’impasto resti soffice e aerato. 

«Ehi, che fai di buono?» gli chiede Eames, mentre si lava le mani nel lavello. Deve aver sentito il rumore dell’impastatrice dallo studio dove dipinge, per poi venire a controllare che Arthur non dia fuoco ai fornelli. Per sua fortuna i dolci sono l’unica cosa con cui ha dimestichezza in cucina.

«Torta di mele!»

«Mm… La mia preferita!» 

«Vuoi disporre tu le fettine? Di sicuro riesci a fare una composizione più decente della mia.» La decorazione non è mai stata un suo forte, purtroppo.

«Yuppi!» esclama Eames come un bambino di dieci anni.

Mentre Arthur controlla che il forno sia alla giusta temperatura, Eames dispone le mele e l’impasto nella teglia, che poco dopo viene infornata.

***

Quella sera quando il suono del citofono si diffonde in casa, Arthur va ad aprire, perché Eames sta togliendo dal forno lo strudel salato che ha preparato.

Il padre di Eames gli rivolge un sorriso serio: non è un sorriso ilare, ma in un certo senso trasmette serenità. Arthur lo interpreta come il sorriso di qualcuno che è consapevole di aver intrapreso una strada lunga e tortuosa, ma che è volenteroso di proseguirla.

«Ciao, sono George» afferma porgendogli la mano. 

La stringe e dice semplicemente: «Arthur. Vieni pure.»

George entra in casa e gli porge un pacchetto incartato: «Ho preso del gelato, spero di aver scelto i gusti che vi piacciono!»

Sulla carta è inciso il nome della gelateria preferita di Arthur: l’unica vera gelateria italiana di tutta Londra. Non sa se sia stato un suggerimento di Eames, ma se anche fosse, non gli interessa. Non sono queste le cose importanti.

«Grazie! Vieni, andiamo in cucina prima che Eames ci chiami.»

Suo suocero resta per un microsecondo stupito dal fatto che Arthur chiami suo marito per cognome, ma lo maschera bene, riprendendosi abbastanza in fretta e seguendolo.

«Ciao papà, siediti» dice Eames, indicando uno degli sgabelli di fronte l’isola.

George lo saluta e segue il suo suggerimento prima di chiedergli: «Hai cucinato tu?»

«Sì! Se fosse per Arthur vivremmo solo di _take-away_ o dei pasti che sua madre prepara quando è qui da noi e mette in congelatore per ogni evenienza. Una volta è riuscito addirittura a bruciare un hamburger e lasciare la parte interna completamente cruda!» esclama suo marito, ridendo.

Arthur richiude lo sportello del congelatore dove ha riposto il gelato e indignato, si volta, dicendo: «È successo solo una volta Eames!»

«Oh, povero Arthur… tormentato così, per non sapere cucinare!» lo prende in giro di nuovo.

«Stronzo!» replica senza acrimonia, perché lo sa che sta facendo così per mettere suo padre a suo agio e non perché vuole deriderlo. Mentre George domanda a suo figlio cosa ha scelto di cucinare, Arthur entra nella dispensa per prendere un pacco di pasta e pesarne tre porzioni. 

Più tardi, in sala da pranzo, mentre mangiano la pasta con le zucchine, George si complimenta con Eames: «È davvero la pasta più buona che io abbia mai mangiato.»

«Perché questa _è_ pasta. Non quegli orribili piatti che ho visto cucinare qui in Inghilterra! Una volta ho assistito a un ragazzo che metteva il sale sulla pasta _dopo_ averla cotta! Oppure ho sentito storie di gente che butta la pasta nella pentola _prima_ che l’acqua abbia raggiunto la temperatura di ebollizione!» replica Arthur.

«La mamma di Arthur ha origine italiane. Mi ha insegnato lei come cuocere la pasta e con quali ingredienti abbinarla» gli spiega Eames, che trova sempre divertente l’orrore provato da Arthur di fronte certi accostamenti.

«Credevo fossi americano, Arthur.»

«Lo sono, perché sono nato a New York, ma i miei genitori sono entrambi europei e ci siamo spostati spesso in passato. Mia sorella ad esempio aveva anche la cittadinanza francese, perché era nata in Francia, quando i miei vivevano ancora a Parigi. Solo quando lei aveva tre anni, prima che nascessi io, si sono trasferiti negli Stati Uniti.»

«Questo spiega perché lei a volte aveva l’accento francese e tu no?» chiede Eames ridendo.

«No, le piaceva averlo. Diceva che funzionava di più con i ragazzi!» esclama lui, strappandogli una risata. 

Deve avere un’espressione malinconica, perché poco dopo Eames cambia discorso, chiedendo qualcosa a suo padre sul centro sociale che gestisce. È sempre così quando parla di Mal. Fa male: la sua assenza è una sofferenza sorda e soffocante e parlare di lei, ricordare i periodi di felicità è catartico, ma anche doloroso. Immagina che sarà così per sempre: non ci sarà un giorno in cui sua sorella smetterà di mancargli.

Durante la cena, George gli chiede: «Posso chiederti di cosa ti occupi Arthur?»

«Sono un medico. Anche se non sono in attività, ora. Diciamo che lavoro per il Governo.»

Lui lo guarda per un attimo in silenzio, in attesa di una sua spiegazione. Quando si accorge che non arriverà, inclina la testa da un lato per domandargli: «Questo governo? O quello degli Stati Uniti?»

«Entrambi, a volte.»

«Arthur fa ricerca. E se tu mi chiedessi: “Che tipo di ricerca?” Ti risponderei: “Ogni tipo”» aggiunge Eames, come se un’affermazione del genere possa essere un indizio. A pensarci bene, in realtà, forse lo è: in fondo nonostante quello che credano molte persone, non è così infrequente lavorare per l’ _intelligence_. E in effetti il suo lavoro consiste proprio nella ricerca di informazioni, perciò Eames non sta mentendo.

George riflette per un po’ in silenzio, mentre Arthur raccoglie i piatti sporchi ed Eames porta a tavola il secondo, poi chiede loro: «È così che vi siete conosciuti? Facendo ricerca?»

Mentre lui esclama con sarcasmo: «Eames non ha mai ricercato nulla!» suo marito replica con un’espressione divertita: «In un certo senso sì!» 

George emette una risata sommessa, poi domanda loro: «Siete un po’ confusi?»

Prima che Eames possa rivelare qualcosa, Arthur gli rammenta: «Ti ricordo che hai firmato un accordo di non divulgazione, per _quella_ ricerca.»

«Maledizione! Va bene, non possiamo dirti come ci siamo conosciuti, ma si può dire che era per lavoro, poco prima di congedarmi dall’esercito.»

George annuisce, soddisfatto della risposta.

Eames ha preparato due tipi di strudel salati: uno con speck e spinaci e l’altro con pere e formaggio. Ne versa due porzioni abbondanti per ciascuno, mentre George osserva suo figlio con un’espressione strana, come se si stia chiedendo come sia finito nell’esercito e cosa sarebbe successo invece se fosse stato con lui quando era ancora un ragazzo.

Iniziano a mangiare il secondo in silenzio, poi George chiede: «Che tipo di medico sei, Arthur?»

Lui risponde: «Non mi sono specializzato, in realtà. Avrei dovuto, ma dopo la laurea mi è stato proposto un dottorato in neurofisiologia e dato che mi interessava ho proseguito per quella strada. Immagino che se mi fossi specializzato avrei optato per neurologia o ematologia.»

«Non ti manca praticare?»

È la prima volta che qualcuno gli rivolge una domanda simile. A dire la verità è la prima volta dopo anni che si sofferma a rifletterci. Se deve essere onesto, negli ultimi mesi ha sentito il bisogno di allontanarsi dalla vita che ha condotto in questi anni: il _dreamsharing_ è diventato meno affascinante di quanto fosse in passato. Forse continuerà a compiere qualche estrazione ogni tanto, ma non prova più quell’ebbrezza che un tempo avvertiva non appena metteva mano alla PASIV. 

D’altro canto la medicina per lui è sempre stata allettante: è ancora abbonato alle maggiori riviste scientifiche in campo medico, legge spesso articoli interessanti, acquista libri specialistici. Considera il corpo umano e le sue malattie come un puzzle, un qualcosa da indagare con attenzione e con logica per poi arrivare alla soluzione e svelare il problema alla base. 

In fondo, ci sono molti aspetti comuni tra l’attività del medico e quella del _point man_ : la preparazione, lo studio, l’attenzione per i dettagli, un pizzico di improvvisazione nelle situazioni inaspettate, l’intuizione che arriva al momento giusto e che può rappresentare la svolta di una strada che prima appariva a fondo cieco. Forse è per questo che fino a quando ha occupato la maggior parte del suo tempo come _point man_ non ha davvero sentito la mancanza della pratica medica. Tuttavia, ora che svolge un lavoro diverso, deve ammettere che spesso si trova annoiato e poco stimolato dalle analisi eseguite al computer. L’idea di tornare al progetto di vita che aveva ideato da ragazzino è una prospettiva interessante, da prendere in considerazione.

«Un po’ sì» ammette.

«Non è troppo tardi se vuoi riprendere. Per come sei fatto tu, una specializzazione di tre anni te la mangeresti nella metà del tempo!» dice Eames con gentilezza, guardandolo con affetto.

«Non è una cattiva idea. Ci penserò» replica lui, sorridendo.

Più tardi, dopo aver mangiato la torta di mele accompagnata con il gelato che George ha portato, restano un altro po’ a tavola, mentre Arthur toglie i piatti, finisce di caricare la lavastoviglie, per poi scegliere il lavaggio ecologico. Subito dopo accende la macchina del caffè e il bollitore.

Quando esce dalla cucina, George ed Eames si sono spostati in salotto: il primo è a destra del camino, di fronte un antico comò di legno di noce che Eames ha acquistato anni fa in un negozio di antiquariato. Sopra di esso c’è una scultura in legno chiaro, che raffigura un orologio e dentro di essa si intravede una bussola, come se la bussola sia stata inserita all’interno del quadrante dell’orologio. È una delle meravigliose sculture di Penelope Byrne, la madre di Eames. Accanto al rilievo ci sono due cornici d’argento: in ognuna di esse è contenuto un ritratto eseguito a carboncino, uno di Mal e l’altro di Penelope.

Eames è seduto sul divano, studia suo padre senza farlo sentire osservato, una delle tante abilità da falsario in cui eccelle. Arthur lo abbraccia da dietro, appoggia il viso sulla sua spalla e sussurra: «Ho acceso il bollitore, se ti va del tè.»

«Grazie, _darling_ » replica lui, poi chiede a suo padre: «Papà, la prendi una tazza di Earl Grey?»

«Sì, per favore» risponde con la voce un po’ graffiante.

Mentre Arthur torna in cucina per preparare il caffè e il tè, sente George dire a suo figlio: «Questa era di tua madre.»

Non ascolta la risposta di Eames, né come prosegue la conversazione: se è un momento privato tra padre e figlio decide di concederglielo. È giusto così.

Poco dopo, torna in salotto con un vassoio e le bevande. Mentre lo appoggia sul tavolino, Eames si scusa per allontanarsi un momento. Non c’è niente attraverso il legame che possa farlo preoccupare, perciò o si è allontanato di proposito, per lasciarli un attimo da soli e vedere come se la cavano o ha bisogno di distanziarsi per un po’ da suo padre.

George prende la sua tazza e si siede su una delle poltroncine di pelle vuote, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la foto di Mal, mentre Arthur si siede sul divano. 

«Era mia sorella.»

«Mi dispiace. James non mi ha detto niente, non avevo capito che fosse morta» dice un po’ a disagio, forse imbarazzato dal fatto di essere stato colto osservando la sua fotografia, chiedendosi chi fosse.

Arthur annuisce, poi gli dice: «Sono due anni. Dovrei essermi abituato, ma è ancora difficile. È come un arto fantasma: pensi di averlo sempre, poi all’improvviso quando vuoi usarlo, ti ricordi che non c’è più. Ancora mi capita di comporre il suo numero o di voler dire ai miei nipoti: “Passami la mamma” quando siamo al telefono.»

Lui annuisce osservando il contenuto della sua tazza. Riflette per un po’ in silenzio, poi rivela: «Credo sia impossibile abituarsi del tutto. O almeno lo è per me. Sono passati più di venti anni dalla morte di mia moglie e non riesco ancora a togliermi la fede.»

«Non ci hai mai provato?»

«No. Sai… Penelope e io non eravamo anime gemelle, non avevamo il _marchio_. Però ci amavamo molto. Lei era speciale… Non so come spiegartelo, aveva questa gentilezza innata e sapeva sempre mettere gli altri a proprio agio. Era comprensiva e paziente e anticonformista. Quando l’ho conosciuta, non piaceva granché alla mia famiglia. Per loro è sempre stata troppo intraprendente. Ma io amavo questo suo carattere. Era un’ottima madre e aveva capito in fretta che James era un bambino diverso.»

George prende un sorso del suo tè, appoggia la tazza sul tavolino e abbassa gli occhi. Arthur immagina quale sia la direzione del suo discorso. Non sa se vuole ascoltare quello che suo suocero ha bisogno di confessare, ma non può tirarsi indietro. 

«Io non volevo vederlo. Me ne ero accorto, che era gracile, delicato e sensibile, ma giravo la testa dall’altra parte. Ogni volta che lo accompagnavo agli allenamenti di calcio mi chiedeva: “Papà, perché gli altri bambini devono sempre spingermi o farmi lo sgambetto per prendere la palla? Mi piace il calcio, ma non capisco perché si comportano così con me!” Lo rimproveravo quando lui piangeva dopo aver letto una storia triste. Cercavo di non farlo stare con i suoi nonni materni, che lo facevano mascherare, truccare e recitare. Pensavo fosse sbagliato, perché non era il modo in cui ero cresciuto io. I miei genitori mi avevano mandato in una scuola privata molto rigida fin da bambino e quando ero a casa l’unico adulto che si occupava di me era la bambinaia.»

Eames è seduto sull’ultimo scalino delle scale, Arthur può avvertire la sua presenza e intravedere le sue ginocchia piegate con la coda dell’occhio. È alle spalle di suo padre e sta ascoltando le sue parole, ma Arthur immagina che non riesca a farlo guardandolo di fronte a sé. A volte Eames sente ancora il bisogno di proteggersi da George: nonostante suo padre non possa più sfiorarlo, rivivere alcuni ricordi gli provoca comunque dolore.

«Quando Penelope si è ammalata, sono diventato ancora più duro con lui. Ero arrabbiato e terrorizzato, perché sapevo che lei ci avrebbe lasciato e io non ero capace di crescere James, non senza di lei, che riusciva a capirlo e ad amarlo senza difficoltà. Quando mia moglie è morta, ho seppellito insieme a lei anche quella parte di me che l’amava e che mi avrebbe permesso di sostenere mio figlio. Non volevo tirarla fuori, mi faceva male guardarlo e vedere ogni singola traccia di lei in lui: l’avidità con cui leggeva i libri, le sue mani sempre macchiate di acrilico o di matita, l’insofferenza verso la divisa scolastica, il suo amore per il teatro. Il mio dolore e la mia rabbia non avevano niente a che fare con lui e mi dispiace che lui abbia dovuto capirlo da solo negli anni successivi.» 

Arthur resta in silenzio. Riesce a comprendere quello che ha passato quest’uomo: il dolore di una perdita così grande è insopportabile. Ma lo è ancora di più sapere che il bambino che ci è andato di mezzo è la persona a cui Arthur tiene di più al mondo.

George si sporge un po’ in avanti con il busto, intreccia le mani e afferma, con voce bassa: «Non mi sto giustificando, Arthur. Voglio solo che tu sappia come sono riuscito a commettere l’errore più grande della mia vita. Te lo devo. Dubito che sarei qui se tu non approveresti. Ma soprattutto dubito che potrei rientrare nella vita di James senza il tuo lasciapassare.» 

Fa una leggera pausa, poi prosegue: «Sai, ero un po’ incerto su stasera. James ti descrive come una persona molto protettiva e se sei a conoscenza anche solo di un pezzo del nostro passato, immagino che tu non sia stato contento di avermi intorno.»

Arthur sceglie con cura le parole da dire prima di spiegargli: «Non lo ero e non perché sono iperprotettivo e paranoico. Non lo ero perché ho visto quanto ha sofferto tutte le volte che la vita gli ha ricordato che non aveva una famiglia. C’è stato un momento, quando eravamo a Nizza e mia madre gli ha fatto capire che non era più solo, in cui ti ho odiato. Ti ho odiato così tanto da desiderare di venirti a stanare e farti del male.»

Poco dopo confessa: «Più di una volta ci sono andato vicino.» Fa un paio di respiri profondi, perché deve assicurarsi che la rabbia non lo accechi. Lo ha promesso a suo marito: può farcela.

George deglutisce, può vedere quanto Arthur sia serio e a fatica dice: «Però non l’hai fatto.»

«Non l’ho fatto, perché Eames non ha bisogno della mia vendetta. In altre occasioni, ho distrutto diverse persone che hanno anche solo pensato o provato a ferirlo, ma questo è diverso. Sei suo padre… non stava a me decidere.» Ci riflette un momento, prima di aggiungere: «Forse una parte del mio inconscio sperava che ti saresti fatto vivo. Quando Elisabeth è venuta a cercarlo, ero arrabbiato e mi ci sono voluti un paio di giorni per capire che dovevo stargli accanto, perché questa era l’unica occasione che avrebbe avuto per riavere suo padre.» 

Beve un sorso di caffè caldo e conclude: «Non è facile per lui: ci sono momenti in cui ha bisogno di allontanarsi da te o di non focalizzarsi su episodi del passato. Non so se sia possibile perdonare un genitore abusivo, ma se esiste un modo lui lo troverà. Tu non mollare, anche quando gli verrà voglia di confrontarsi con te, di dirti quanto tu lo abbia ferito, non arretrare, lascialo sfogare, anche quando ti farà soffrire.»

George annuisce con un’espressione seria. Resta in silenzio per un po’, poi si guarda intorno e gli chiede, con gli occhi curiosi: «Come mai non ci sono foto di voi due? Non sono affari miei, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di notarlo: sai, quando entri in casa di qualcuno, in salotto trovi sempre due o tre fotografie della coppia felice o del loro matrimonio.»

Arthur può finalmente provare da chi Eames abbia ereditato la sua curiosità. È una domanda talmente inappropriata da fare la prima volta che si è ospiti in una casa che solo qualcuno che condivide il patrimonio genetico di Eames potrebbe chiedere, con garbo, senza neanche sembrare maleducato.

Gli risponde con sincerità: «Non ci sono foto qui, perché se sali le scale da qui al terzo piano costeggerai una serie di quadri. In realtà sono lastre di vetro sovrapposte con una cornice, non veri e propri quadri. Negli anni le ho usate per raccogliere tutte le fotografie che Eames ha scattato quando eravamo insieme o quando uno di noi era via per lavoro. C’è ancora un po’ di spazio da riempire. Non ti so dire perché lo faccio, è diventata una sorta di tradizione oramai.»

George gli sorride e Arthur prosegue: «Per quanto riguarda il nostro matrimonio, in realtà è stata una _civil partnership_ e non abbiamo fatto nessuna festa in grande stile. Non amo granché stare al centro dell’attenzione ed era una scelta che abbiamo fatto non solo perché ci amiamo, ma anche per regolarizzarci. Siamo solo andati in un ufficio del comune e abbiamo firmato insieme alla mia famiglia, per poi andare in un ristorante. Dopo ci siamo concessi un viaggio in Italia di un mese. Tutto qui. So che magari non è molto romantico, ma questo ci sentivamo di fare.»

Arthur non era partito con l’idea di fare tutte queste confessioni, ma di fronte quest’uomo silenzioso, che negli ultimi mesi ha reso più sereno suo marito, che è interessato al tipo di vita che si è costruito suo figlio, senza giudicarlo, è facile rivelare la verità.

George annuisce. Finisce il suo tè, poi chiede: «Posso farti un’altra domanda? Come mai non lo chiami per nome?»

«Non gli piace granché il suo nome. Quando ci siamo conosciuti lo chiamavo Eames, perché ci frequentavamo per lavoro e non sapevo neppure quale fosse il suo nome. In realtà lo sapevo, ma non perché me l’avesse detto o glielo avessi chiesto. Era impensabile chiedere il nome di qualcuno nel nostro ambiente. Si era presentato come Eames e così è rimasto anche dopo che ci siamo messi insieme. Solo quando l’ho presentato ai miei, mia madre gli ha detto senza troppi convenevoli: “Devi dirmi il tuo nome, perché mi rifiuto di chiamarti per cognome. Arthur! Che razza di maniere!” e lui le ha concesso di chiamarlo per nome, ammettendo però che si sente molto più a suo agio come Eames.»

George ride della sua interpretazione dell’accento di sua madre, mentre Eames rientra in salotto, dicendo: «State ridendo di me, vero?»

«Sì, del fatto che sei troppo _bohémien_ per accettare un nome come James!» lo prende in giro Arthur.

«Oh, andiamo, la smetti di dire che sono _bohémien_? Le persone inizieranno a pensare che non mi lavo e vivo in una roulotte!»

«Come se ti interessasse quello che pensano gli altri di te! Ti ho visto indossare vestiti così orribili che mi ero convinto li avessi presi dai bidoni dell’immondizia! Non mi pare che tu abbia mai dato peso ai miei tentativi di sbarazzarmene…»

Arthur può vedere che George vorrebbe trattenersi dal ridere di suo figlio, ma è più forte di lui e anche se Eames prende la sua tazza dicendo: «Ho deciso. Vi odio entrambi!» si vede lontano un chilometro che non lo pensa davvero e ha un angolo delle labbra all’insù, come se non riuscisse a trattenere anche lui il sorriso.

Quando George si è calmato, gli dice: «Non sapevo non ti piacesse il tuo nome. Lo sai, non l’ho scelto io.»

«Lo so, l’ha scelto la mamma e non è che non mi piaccia… è che è un nome talmente comune che ogni volta che lo sento mi giro. Lo sai che anche il nipote di Arthur si chiama James? Sentire Marie dire: “James, vieni a mangiare la pappa!” e pensare per un nanosecondo che sia rivolto a me può essere traumatico!»

***

Più tardi, quando accompagnano George alla porta, suo suocero dice: «Mi ha fatto molto piacere conoscerti Arthur. Spero di replicare, magari la prossima volta potete venire da me.»

«D’accordo» replica lui con sincerità. 

Dopo averlo salutato, si siedono sul divano. Eames chiude gli occhi e appoggia la testa sulla spalliera, esausto. Ogni volta che rivede suo padre è così: sta facendo un lavoro incredibile dentro sé stesso, cercando di riconnettere i frammenti dolorosi del passato con la serenità del presente. 

Eames dice a bassa voce: «Conserva ancora tutti i beni della mamma: le sue opere, i suoi materiali, i suoi blocchi, le sue fotografie, i suoi libri… tutto. Ha detto che sono miei, che posso prenderli quando voglio.»

Arthur lo stringe tra le braccia, restano in silenzio per un po’, mentre Eames si lascia cullare. 

«Grazie» sussurra suo marito nell’incavo del suo collo.

«Di cosa?» chiede lui mentre gli accarezza i capelli soffici sulla nuca.

«Di averlo fatto parlare e di avermi lasciato ascoltare. Ne avevo bisogno.»

Arthur gli bacia la tempia, mentre riflette tra sé e sé. Eames è il suo miracolo. Non riesce a trovare un’altra parola che possa descriverlo. Ha vissuto la sofferenza della perdita materna, poi la solitudine e il terrore negli anni trascorsi con suo padre e infine la disperazione della tossicodipendenza. Sono traumi che nessuno si merita di affrontare e di sicuro non la sua anima gemella, con il suo animo gentile e ilare che illumina il cammino di chi incontra. Eppure, suo marito è qui, intero, con qualche ferita che passo dopo passo riuscirà a richiudere. Affronta ogni giorno gli spettri del passato, dipinge il proprio mondo su una tela, ama Arthur in maniera incondizionata, ha una famiglia meravigliosa e imperfetta e allargata. 

Arthur può decisamente andare a cena a casa di George o invitarlo qui, fargli conoscere i propri genitori e festeggiare il Natale insieme a Nizza, se lo vorrà. Non sarà sempre facile e ci saranno momenti difficili, ma può farcela, se significa rendere felice Eames. Possono riuscirci, insieme. 


End file.
